A voice made for seduction
by Dark Nothing
Summary: Desperate because his crush is obvious to his advances, Sasuke decides to call the Akatsuki Sex-Hotline for gay guys. Giftfic for Noleewut. NaruSasu, PWP, One-shot. All warnings inside.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to its respective owners, not to me. I do not make money from this fanfiction, though I really wished I would.

**Pairing: **Naru/Sasu. Come on, do I really write anything else?

**Warnings: **Yaoi (male on male. You know, as in homosexual intercourse), Phonography, _Slight _D/s.

**Dedicated to: **Noleewut. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for being such an awesome beta!

Enjoy!

-.-.-.-

Every person has a breaking point. No matter how 'in control' they are supposed to be everybody's endurance is drown when the line is crossed.

And my line is crossed.

All the pent up sexual frustration from three years finally made me snap. It made me so desperate that after all this time of holding back and upholding my dignity I ultimately succumbed to my most natural and carnivorous needs.

I have been in love for a very long time now, you know? With a boy, too. My age. A body to die for. He has blue eyes, blonde hair and the most arousing voice you'll ever know. It's deep and husky and makes you hard just listening to it. But even though he is not stupid – his grades proof he is quite intelligent – he apparently is obvious when it comes to matters of the heart. I have been throwing out subtle and obvious hints for him the entire time, but that idiot simply doesn't notice. So now, every time during sports – which he participates in half-naked and sweaty – and when he comes over to my house, I have to force down arousal and blushes. And it annoys me.

But a man can only live off self-given handjobs and fingering without some external source of arousal for so long and after three years, one of my fetishes has raised its ugly head and demanded fulfilment. So, today, while my parents were out shopping and my brother was out doing things I didn't want to know about, I have grabbed my handy, typed a number and called a very expensive, much recommended sex hotline for gay guys like me.

And I must say, I am unpleasantly surprised when a female voice picks up on the other side.

"Good evening, sir. You're talking to Konan, Akatsuki Hotline" Ah. So this is part of it. "May I request your name or what you wish to be called?"

"Sasuke" I don't care if they know my name. Many of my friends have this number on speed-dial and guaranteed me the professionalism and discretion of Akatsuki.

"Very well, sir. To guarantee maximum pleasure, would you please tell me your preferences?"

"As in…?" What? I am nervous. Not even I can know everything and besides, it is my first time.

"Do you prefer topping or bottoming, sir?"

Oh. "The latter" The woman hums and he hear the faint sound of scraping.

"Do you have any special wishes? We volunteer to relieve a diversity of special likings, such as pet-play, master-slave fetishes, vampirism fetishes and so on. Would you like me to elaborate?"

"No, I have already decided. The second one."

"Light, midway or hardcore?"

I think about it, and grin uncharacteristically. If I am already that far, I will get out of it what I can. "Midway."

"May I inquire if you have the objects needed for such activities?"

"Like?"

"Well, it is not necessary needed but if provided it can increase the pleasure of the play. For the service you have chosen, we advise you to have nipple clamps or paper clamps, a dildo and a cock ring ready. Lube should also be available, if you do not enjoy being entered dry or the soreness that follows the next day."

Those words, spoken without much of an emotion, make me shiver. Yes, I definitely made the right decision to call this number. Getting impatient with anticipation, I check my bedside drawer. In there lay a cock-ring, a eight-and-a-half inch vibrator that my brother's boyfriend had given to me, and, after I digged around a bit, I also found the paper clamps I shoved in there ages ago. The lube was under my pillow as always since I found that jerking off as often as I did without any lube made it painful and while I enjoyed pain to some degree, I definitely liked my cock too much to damage it that way – not if it wasn't necessary.

"I have them." Once again, she hums.

"Very well sir. A last question, do you wish to know the name of your partner?"

I contemplate carefully. Then I shrug. "Why not?"

"Okay. Of course, to ensure the anonymity of our employees, I cannot tell you his real name." She paused, seemingly waiting for me to object. I had expected such, so I didn't. "You will be talking to Haruto (1). I wish you utter enjoyment."

For some seconds, there is silence, and I use the time to settle myself comfortably in my mass of cushions and sheets. I'm naked, my door is locked, the windows closed and the curtains drawn, the lighted is dimmed, and I am only waiting for some man on the other side to start talking.

"Sasuke" It is barely a whisper, husky and airy, a voice made for seduction. "My edible pet"

I groan. Barely four words, and I can already feel the heat rising in my body as his words encase me like the most exquisite satin, wash over me like a warm, promising breeze of spring's air.

"Yes" I breathe. I am completely still, awaiting Haruto's next words.

"Are you on your back?" he murmurs. "Yes" My answer is short. I read somewhere that curt replies are favourable when talking to one's master, and while I don't have a master – nor do I wish to have one – for the time being, I will give it a try.

"Good" he purrs. The sound sends a shiver down my spine and I feel goosebumps rising over my body. "You can see me…watching you as you bite your lip" Shocked, I let go of my bottom lip. How did he know?

"Turn me on speaker, Sasuke" There he goes, uttering my name in such a sultry way that I do as I'm told without thinking over it. His voice fills the room like music. Sinful, dark music. "Slide your hand over your body, my pet. Slow and languid, there is no need to rush." I swear, as he talks my insides heat up and I blush profusely while I follow his orders. My hands are cold on my heated skin and make me shudder in a pleasant way as my right hand languorously glides over my neck, skitters across my nipples, glances over my belly and finally hovers over my manhood. I somehow don't even think about grasping myself, instead I breathlessly wait for Haruto's next command.

"Take your nipple in the other hand," he lowers his voice to the rapt ghost of a simper, "grasp it with your thumb and forefinger," I hear the sound of him licking his lips over the phone and shudder once again. "Tease it." I moan as my fingers begin to twist my nub, and I enjoy occasionally flicking my thumbnail over it, moaning as I do so. My breath starts coming out in gasps, more unsteady than before, an evidence of my pleasure.

"Pinch" I throw my head back as the pain mixes with my lust, they work together splendidly to render my mind useless as they induce it in a hormonal fog of need and want.

"Take a clamp, Sasuke" Underneath the seduction that is his voice, I can hear the domineering quality that adds a new edge to his enticement. Eyes that I haven't noticed closing open and spin around the room wildly for a second before they fall on the pair of paper clamps sitting innocently on my drawer. As I reach out to grasp both of them I can see my hand tremble from the heat and stimulation. I don't know he's gotten me that hot and needy only with his voice, but somehow he managed it. Hey, I'm not complaining, that is exactly what I wanted, if not a bit more. I didn't think that this would actually work so well and have me on the edge like that, but it does.

With the paper clamps securely in hand I await his order, even though I can piece together what he will want me to do. "Fasten them onto your nipples" I moan my compliance and let the first one snap closed around my left nub, whimpering as excruciating pain shoots through every fibre of my being. I certainly have not thought that a simple clamp could hurt like this. Damnit, but it feels good too, an entirely new dimension supplemented to the normal pleasurable feeling that came from my own touches before.

I do the same with my other nipple, not caring about teasing it beforehand seeing that it had only served to sensitize the nerve endings to make them more receivable to the pain that had followed and, now too races through my nerves heading straight down to my rising member.

"Very well" he murmurs. "Lube up two fingers, Sasuke" I mewl at the suggestion and hurry to obey, lathering said two fingers in vanilla flavoured lube and bring them down to my twitching hole.

"Are you touching yourself, my edible pet? Are you enjoying the feeling of being toyed with?" He whispers hotly, passionately. My breathing, which has long turned into panting and gasping, changes its pace once again, to a litany of moans and whimpers. "Y-yes!"

I hear him chuckle sinfully and moan louder. "Don't hold your noises, Sasuke. I want to hear them all, telling me how good you feel, how hot you are, how badly you want to come."

At his words, I whine, a sound I would deny even with my last breath. But before I can let any coherent thought form, his strong voice commands me to insert one finger into my entrance while my hand pumps my awakening arousal to full, throbbing hardness.

"The cock ring, Sasuke. Secure it around your base. We don't your fun to end too fast, do we now?" I can hear the smirk in his tone, but decide not to comment on it since he is right. I want this to last as long as possible, so I draw the slipping of the ring down my cock out as long as I can bear. My body twists with the stimulation of my most sensitive part – and even if this is just another form of masturbating, it oddly feels like there is another person in the room, watching me with hungry eyes and beguiling me with their scent of vanilla and lemongrass.

I sigh in a mix of relief and disappointment as the cock ring finally clicks into place, ensuring that any and all attempts to orgasm would fail until it was taken off…what I wouldn't do until Haruto told me to.

"Add the other digit and prepare yourself" With a murmured "Yes, master" I let my middle finger enter my body alongside the other appendage and make a scissor motion with both of them, the slight sting and sensation of being stretched making me sweat. I don't do this very often, fingering myself, and if I do, I have so far only used one finger. Two are more than what I am accustomed to, so I squirm on my bed, trying to get used to the uncomfortable feeling. Soon enough, my body is accustomed to the intrusion, and I start to move the fingers in and out, faster and harder, until I touch something that makes me see stars.

I scream as the pleasure overflows my body in several waves of white-hot ecstasy. I curse shamelessly when the stupid cock ring forcefully chokes off my release, but at the same time I am relieved that I haven't embarrassed myself by coming too fast – that just wouldn't do.

"Take them out" The rough command snaps me out of my haze and begrudgingly I do as I am told. I really want to keep going, but I know that better things are about to follow.

"Take the dildo and lube it up" His tone is low and husky once again as he says such lewd things, and I can't help but submit to his voice and my needs. I take up the fake cock and drizzle lube onto it, careful not to miss out a spot and spend extra attention to the bulbous head. Honestly, I thought the thing was a monster when Deidara gave it to me as a present, and I think it's massive now that I really feel it with my hands. The knowledge that it will soon be inside me makes me gulp nervously, but the certitude of the pleasure it would bring me weighted out the uncomfortable feeling of tenseness that lingers in the back of my mind, ready to jump at any given second.

"Relax, my little uke. It will hurt if you don't relax." His whisper sooths me as he has most likely intended. I nod once to myself and, spreading my hole with two fingers, start to breach myself open. "Go slow. Don't rush."

It hurts. It hurts more than I anticipated, but less than I have feared. It is an odd feeling too, to be stretched that wide, as if I was being split open. I whimper in the back of my throat – the irony of the situation sinking in. I, Sasuke Uchiha, whom everybody in the school thought of as a cold, dominating bastard, was in reality so desperate to give up some of the control I always had to maintain that I actually let myself be dominated by the voice of a man I did not know over a hotline only for sex.

Amused by my very own pitifulness I shook my head as I take a deep breath and, deciding to stop pussyfooting and take it like a man, shove the vibrator deep inside my ass, virgin to anything but my own fingers. Tears form in my eyes and nearly spill over as the pain explodes in my passage and races up my spine, clearing all clouds previously fabricated by my own actions.

A scream forces its way past my lips as I lay on the bed, a dildo up my ass, clamps on my nipples and a hard and erect member slowly wilting from its proud stance between my bent and open legs. I groan.

"Don't move it." Haruto says alarmed. He most likely can tell from the nature of my agonized scream that I certainly do not enjoy pain to this extent. Inwardly, I curse my stupid pride that tempted me to do such a dumb thing. I can't believe I was really stupid enough to ignore the warning Haruto has given me – he wouldn't have done it if it wasn't useful.

"Turn on the vibrating function on mid-level while you stroke your cock for me, _Sasuke_" I breathe in and out slowly, trying to get the control over my body back. As the words register in my mind I need some time to comprehend them, and when I finally do I find myself hesitant. I growl.

_I am done feeling pain, _I decide. I want the pleasure to return, so I follow the instructions of the one person I'm sure of knows what he's talking about – the man on the other end of the line.

Wrapping my hand around my still half-hard cock, I moved my hand slowly, feeling the blood rush back south, and to accelerate the process flick my thumb over the head, toying with the slit. My other hand fondles my balls, squeezing and caressing them gently until I can feel them tighten and my cock pulse in my hand. The hormones are also back in my head, doing what they're best at – making me dizzy with horniness.

I moan as I remember the first part of Haruto's instruction and flick my thumb over the remote on the base of the vibrator deep engulfed in my ass.

"Ahh! Nghh…" I mewl and moan as the vibrator starts doing its duty inside me. It leaves me breathless, the intensity of the feeling, the way the vibrations echo through my whole body, stimulating every single nerve there is.

"Shift it, my little pet. Search for your sweet spot." His voice is like warm honey, sluggish and sweet. It puts a spell over me faster than I normally ever would allow, waving a net of pure seduction and pleasure around me as I shift the dildo up my ass to find my prostate again, barely able to wait for the insane sensations that I know will plague me once I find it.

And indeed, the pleasure is overwhelming. I writhe and shiver on my bed, I clutch on the sheets and let my imagination rule over me in a way usually don't allow.

"Take the cock ring off."

But it doesn't matter. Because the feeling of Naruto's hands sliding up and down my sides, of his hot breath against my exposed neck, of the erratic snapping of his hips as bombards my prostate with merciless thrust of his hot, hard and large cock is so incredible that I can't keep from screaming his name as a silken, sexy voice snarls, "Cum for me, Sasuke. Scream for me, baby."

And I do. I scream Naruto's name so loud I'm actually afraid that the neighbours will hear it, but I couldn't care less as I erupt and sheer, unexplainable ecstasy claims my body and soul.

In the aftermath, I lay there panting, slowly coming down from my high. My eyes are still blind with bliss and my heartbeat is still erratic from adrenaline, while my body tries to cool down. So I cannot be blamed for not bothering to pick up my phone to end the connection with the Akatsuki sex-hotline.

"Well, Sasuke." The voice sounds slightly distressed, though I can't figure out why, "Till the next time."

And with that, the call disconnects.

-.-.-.- The next day, at school -.-.-.-

I stare at my phone.

When I think about what I have done yesterday I can feel my cheeks heat up, though only slightly. Yesterday, I called a sex-hotline. The sex-hotline that my brother's best friend, Pain, runs.

The sex-hotline that I want to call again.

I shake my head. No. I will not do this. I will be a fucking man and get myself the one I have wanted for three years now. And I will get him today.

Just as I decide that, a shadows fall onto me and I look up in the blue eyes I spent so many countless nights dreaming about.

Naruto looks at me for some agonizingly long moments before his face stretches into a small, happy smile he always gets when something pleases him greatly. I wonder – not for the first time – if this is the smile he would give me if he and I were ever to make love.

And then, he shocks me. "You want me."

I just stare at him, scandalized. "What?"

"You heard me, teme. You want me. You jerk off to me."

My eyes widen for the fraction of a second before I put my mask back into place. "You'll stink up the room with all the shit that is spewing from your mouth." I snarl, but internally I hope that this doesn't stop him.

And it works. He doesn't stop. "You screamed my name when you came yesterday while on the phone with an employee of the Akatsuki hotline." Naruto speaks in a low, husky voice. The same husky voice that brought me such pleasure yesterday.

I look at him and want to be angry, I really want to, but I can't find it in me. I'm far too pleased with the turn of events to get mad at the Dobe. "It was you."

He grins. "Yep."

And then, smirking, I decide to ruin his fun – just to make sure I don't do something incredibly stupid, like kissing him right here, right now, in front of the half class.

"You code name sucks." I watch as his face falls, and almost feel bad about making the beautiful smile disappear – keyword being almost.

"Yeah, love you too" And at that, I melt. I completely lose my cool, grab his neck, stand up and kiss him squarely on the lips, ignoring my classmates, my friends and my own common sense that calls me all matters of rude insults. For the second it takes Naruto to comprehend my actions, I'm worried that I might have taken things too far – but then he slides his strong, hard arms around my torso, and I feel more relieved than ever before in my seventeen years of living.

-.-.-.-.-

(1) Haruto means sun, or sunshine.

Thanks for reading, and leave a review!

~Dark


End file.
